CeniKenshin
by Setsuna Seta
Summary: ¿Qué se imaginan?
1. Buenos Días

Este descabellado fic se me ocurrió una mañana en que mi querida madre me mandó lavar los platos. No sé si ya exista algún fic de este tipo, ya que la idea es obvia, pero si lo hay pues ya qué más da. Espero que lo disfruten

CAPITULO I: BUENOS DIAS 

A tempranas horas de la mañana, la débil luz del sol penetraba por la ventana del cuarto del ático. Una delicada figura recibía el haz desde su cama y mientras se estiraba y se deshacía de lo último de los restos del sueño un par de avecillas le observaban desde la ventana cerrada. Comenzaron con su canto matutino para despertar completamente a la figura dormilona.

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, tengo que despertarme antes de que el resto se empiece a quejar" dijo el ser que ya se quitaba las cobijas de encima. Una larga cabellera roja acompañaba a un hombre, que más que nada parecía mujer con tan delicadas facciones de su rostro.

El hombrecillo de apariencia amable se dirigió a la ventana y dejó a las avecillas entrar. "Hola Ayame, hola Suzume, ¿durmieron bien?" se dirigió a los pajaritos. En respuesta recibió una dulce melodía con la que se animó para tender su cama.

Pronto aparecieron otros habitantes de ese reducido ático. Un trío de interesantes ratones: una ratoncita con una graciosa trenza, un gran ratón de aspecto serio y un simpático ratoncito de ya algunos años con una diminuta barba blanca. Los tres se subieron a la cabecera de la cama y saludaron al hombre que recién terminaba de arreglar su cama.

"Buenos días Misao, Aoshi y Okina, ¿qué tal durmieron ustedes?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

Los ratoncitos asintieron. La ratoncita llena de energía se arrojó a la almohada en un intrépido salto. El otro par de ratones la observaba y el vejete la siguió. El ratón de nombre Aoshi continuó serio y sin moverse.

"Bien, ahora a continuar con las labores. Debo preparar el desayuno, limpiar la cocina, barrer toda la casa, limpiar los establos y… les digo un secretito" el pequeño pelirrojo se acercó a los ratones en la cama, las aves también se acercaron a escuchar el secreto. "El día de hoy me toca lavar la ropa, ¡mi actividad favorita!"

Salió corriendo atándose las mangas de su gi y sonriendo, dipuesto a comenzar con las labores diarias. Y justo en medio de preparar el desayuno escuchó una campanita que sonaba, tirada de un cordón, y la voz que gritaba desde arriba de la mansión de su padrastro.

"¡CENIKENSHIN! ¡Apresúrate con ese desayuno que tengo mucha hambre!"

CeniKenshin, quien era el hombrecillo pelirrojo al cual hemos estado acompañando durante toda su mañana, suspiró al mismo tiempo que terminaba de servir el té y colocaba tres tazas en tres bandejas idénticas con platos y cubiertos. Hizo malabares al cargar con las tres bandejas, dos en las manos y una en la cabeza. Los ratoncillos de la mañana la siguieron por todo el camino.

"CeniKenshin haz esto, CeniKenshin haz lo otro… ya quisiera empezar con la ropa pequeños" le dijo a los tres ratones.

En una gran puerta se detuvo y tocó con el pie. Los ratoncillos huyeron despavoridos antes de que se abriera la puerta. Justo cuando CeniKenshin logró empujarla, un simpático gato salió de la habitación buscando justamente a los ratones.

"Oy Yahiko, ya déjalos en paz, aquí mismo traigo tu leche para que no tengas hambre" le dijo CeniKenshin al gato.

"Vamos CeniKenshin, apresúrate" dijo una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

"Lo siento Saito, ya voy"

En la cama, bajo las cobijas, un hombre en pijama azul oscuro miraba mientras CeniKenshin hacía todo lo posible por no tropezarse con el gato Yahiko. Puso las bandejas en una mesita y abrió las cortinas. El hombre ahora había comenzado a fumar.

"Buenos días Saito, espero que haya dormido bien" dijo afablemente CeniKenshin.

"Bastante bien. Aparte de lo que harás hoy te tengo otra tarea. Limpiarás mi espada porque hoy tengo que salir" dijo entre el humo Saito.

"Sí señor"

CeniKenshin finalmente dejó la bandeja de Saito y se llevó las otras dos cerrando tras de sí la puerta. No sin antes olvidarse, por supuesto, de la leche del gato Yahiko, que dejó a un lado de la cama de su amo. Tuvo que visitar otro par de cuartos antes de bajar a empezar con sus labores cotidianas.

La primera habitación era de su hermanastro Sanosuke. Por lo general se llevaba bien con él, sin mucho problema. Era un tipo rudo que amaba las peleas y era famoso en el reino por ello. Dejó ahí una bandeja después de abrir también las cortinas del lugar para ver si así dejaba de roncar y se decidía a despertarse para tomar su desayuno.

La segunda habitación era de su hermanastra Kaoru. Era una tipa amargada y fea (Soy miembro no. 2, oficial y activo del Club Contra Kaoru) que parecía más un niño que una jovencita. Era gritona, quejumbrosa, mimada e insoportable. Adoraba hacer sufrir a CeniKenshin, en especial cuando se ponía a practicar kendo.

Dejó rápidamente esa habitación, no vaya a ser que Kaoru se despertara y empezara a molestarlo desde temprano. Esperaba que ese día no se le ocurriera a Kaoru practicar kendo con él, porque más que nada, era utilizarlo como saco para golpear. No le daba oportunidad de que se defendiera, sólo de aguantarse los golpes. Aunque de hecho, CeniKenshin era un exelente espadachín. Conocía la prestigiada técnica Hiten Mitsurugi que le había enseñado su verdadero padre. Era por eso mismo que Saito lo odiaba tanto cuando se casó con la madre de CeniKenshin, y por lo que aprovechó para hacerle la vida imposible cuando ella murió. Como CeniKenshin era el verdadero heredero del dojo donde vivían, Saito lo mantenía como sirviente de él y sus hijos.

Por fin pudo bajar a la cocina nuevamente a servirse algo de arroz para empezar bien el día con el estómago lleno. Dejó algo de comida para sus amigos los ratones y salió a lavar la ropa y a colgarla bajo el sol para que se secara. Las avecillas Ayame y Suzume revoloteaban a su alrededor entonando más canciones mientras él decía al mirar la ropa blanca recién lavada: "¡Qué blanco!"

N/A: Es la idea más obvia para RK. O bueno, eso creo yo por como trata Kaoru a Kenshin cuando lo hace limpiar y lavar todo el tiempo. Lo que más me agradó de este capítulo fue imaginarme a Misao, Okina y Aoshi de ratones y a Yahiko de gato =.=

Espero que les haya agradado también.


	2. La Invitación

CAPITULO II: LA INVITACION 

En el rico y enorme castillo del reino, justo como cada día, la princesa Megumi se rehusaba a escuchar a su padre, el rey Genzai. Antes de que su padre pudiera entrar en su habitación a tratar de convencerla para que tomara las clases de kendo con su profesor Enishi, la joven princesa se había escapado una vez más en su blanco corcel acompañada de su damita Tsubame.

"¡Siempre es lo mismo, siempre es lo mismo!" gritaba el rey Genzai enfadado a quien quiera que lo estuviera escuchando, "no quiere aprender kendo y me llevará a la ruina antes de que se dé cuenta… ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?"

"Buenos días su majestad" dijo el consejero real, Hoji, cuando entró a los aposentos del rey con las noticias del día.

"No sé qué tendrán de buenos" replicó Genzai.

"Ah, por lo que veo la princesita nuevamente escap

"Me hago viejo… mírame Hoji, crees que estoy viejo" exclamó Genzai jalando sus arrugas frente a su espejito.

"Eh… no su majestad" contestó el aludido con cara de profundo y bien disimulado disgusto.

"Tienes razón, este rey todavía tiene su fuego dentro" murmuró Genzai mirando nuevamente su espejito y bailando grotescamente. "Espejito dime la verdad, ¿no es este el más hermoso rey y sin par?"

"Señor, eso es de otro cuento"

"No importa, ya que mientras yo envejezco con cada día a la tonta de Megumi se le ocurre rechazar a todos y cada uno de los maestros de kendo. Jamás aprenderá nuestro milenario y tradicional arte. Este reino es conocido como el hogar de los mejores espadachines. Si Megumi no se convierte en espadachín no tendrá derecho a subir al trono y no permitiré que el vicioso de mi hermano Shishio venga a apoderarse de él cuando menos lo espero. Yo ya no estoy para jueguitos y guerritas… dime Hoji, ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Pues para no alargar el cuento y no cansar a la autora con tanto escrito, haga un torneo de kendo en el cual la princesa Megumi pueda conocer a todos los espadachines del reino. Haga un trato con ella, si conoce a alguien agradable lo eligirá como maestro, si no, usted podrá obligarla a tomar clases con Enishi"

"¡Si!, bravo Hoji, eres genial, hablaré de eso con Megumi esta tarde cuando regrese. No sé qué es lo que haría sin tu brillante mente"

"Ni yo señor… aunque igual esto ya estaba escrito, sólo que con diferente situación…"

Y de regreso al dojo del malvado Saito, que de hecho pertenecía legalmente a CeniKenshin, el pobre pelirrojo, justo después de lavar la ropa y tenderla al sol, tuvo que limpiar la espada japonesa de su padrastro. Saito era comandante de la fuerza policiaca del reino y toda su apariencia debía ser impecable. Dejó la casa con una mirada de profundo desprecio para CeniKenshin.

"Si no fueras hijo de mi querida esposa, que Kami descanse su alma, te echaría directo a la calle" le dijo como manera de despedirse.

En ese momento también salió Sanosuke.

"Nos vemos CeniKenshin, no dejes que Kaoru te golpeé demasiado" se despidió su hermanastro.

Por lo general iba a buscar peleas callejeras, además de que era mercenario. Era reconocido en todo el reino porque por lo general era a él al que el mismo rey llamaba para que se deshiciera de sus enemigos. También le gustaba mucho ir a coquetear con la dueña del restaurante Akabeko, la señorita Tae. Ni idea de lo que haría hoy.

Esa despedida no dejó muy contento al pobre hombrecillo. Significaba que Kaoru, esa horrible hermanastra suya, ya estaba despierta, y muy probablemente de mal humor. Su pasatiempo favorito obviamente era utilizar a CeniKenshin de saco y era la única manera en que lograba ponerse de buen humor otra vez. Sería una larga mañana.

Y justamente acababa de lavar los platos que escuchó la horrible voz de Kaoru:

"¡CENIKENSHIN! ¡Ven inmediatamente al dojo!"

Suspirando se alistó para una de las peores horas de su vida. Se puso la careta, los guantes y todo el equipo que pudo encontrar para cuando menos amortiguar algunos de los golpes que muy pronto recibiría. Llegó con Kaoru y a pesar de preferir estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo puso su mejor sonrisa, que por supuesto Kaoru no podía ver, y con voz amable que Kaoru nunca merecía, la saludó.

"Buenos días Kaoru-dono. ¿Durmió bien?"

"Cállate CeniKenshin. Todavía no has limpiado el tatami del dojo, ¿cómo esperas que practique así? Eres un flojo incompetente"

"En verdad lo lamento Kaoru-dono, en seguida lo arreglar

CeniKenshin, que con tanto trabajo se había puesto todo el equipo, volvió a quitárselo para empezar a limpiar los tatamis del dojo. No es que en verdad estuvieran tan sucios, pero a Kaoru le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible. No era más que envidia de que CeniKenshin sí supiera cómo usar una espada verdadera y ella no fuera más que una pobre e inútil amateur (N/A: nótese con qué fervor defiendo mi lugar en el club oficial contra Kaoru).

Cada que podía golpeaba a CeniKenshin en la espalda con su shinai hasta que el pobre hombre estuvo jadeando de cansancio. Desde una esquina del dojo los ratoncillos amigos de CeniKenshin observaban esta escena con horror. En cierto punto Misao estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Kaoru, pero fue jalada por la trenza por Okina, quien le recordó cuántos problemas tendría CeniKenshin si se daban cuenta de que había ratones en la casa. Además en ese momento entró Yahiko el gato para observar.

"Ya deja de torturarlo tanto Jou-dono" dijo repentinamente Sanosuke desde la entrada. Traía un esqueleto de pescado en la boca, lo que indicaba que acababa de ir a coquetear con Tae por un rato. Además de su sonrisa de galán traía en las manos un rollo de papiro con un listón rojo. Se veía importante.

"¿Qué traes ahí Sanosuke?" preguntó Kaoru.

"Algo que quizá te interese, pero preferí dejarlo hasta que tu papi Saito llegara para abrirlo"

Y después de un rato llegó Saito. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor para leer el contenido de la carta.

"Su R.M. Genzai invita a todos los espadachines del reino a participar en su noble torneo de kendo" leyó Saito, "están cordialmente invitados absolutamente todos los espadachines del reino que traigan consigo su espada y su estilo de combate"

Kaoru hizo un bailecito ridículo de felicidad mientras Saito miraba satisfecho y con cara de que planeaba algo maquiavélico la carta.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa Kaoru?" preguntó Saito a su hija.

"Por supuesto papi"

"El rey seguramente está buscando un profesor para su hija Megumi. Escuché que están teniendo problemas con ese inepto instructor Enishi. Querida Kaoru, esta es tu oportunidad para presentarte frente a la princesa y enseñarle tu estilo Kamiya Kasshin"

"Lo sé papito, iré a prepararlo todo"

"Disculpe Saito" se aventuró CeniKenshin "¿podría ver la carta?"

Kaoru se detuvo en su lugar y todos voltearon a ver a CeniKenshin asombrados.

"Bueno, después de todo dice que pueden atender todos los espadachines del reino con tal de que lleven consigo espada y técnica" dijo valientemente CeniKenshin como excusa.

"Tú no tienes espada" dijo Saito con desprecio.

"Podría tal vez conseguir una…" dijo CeniKenshin esperanzado pensando en la espada que le había heredado su padre y que tenía bien escondida en su habitación.

"Está bien, si consigues la espada puedes venir"

"Pero papi" chilló Kaoru.

"Dice que todos los espadachines pueden asistir"

"Pero…"

"Silencio Kaoru"

Obviamente Saito tenía algo malvado planeado, pero no dijo nada. CeniKenshin estaba feliz de poder ir que no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

"Pero sólo de que termines con todas, TODAS, tus labores"

"Sí señor"

N/A: Espero que este capítulo también les agrade. No pienso hacer la historia muy larga, de hecho ya casi llego a la mitad. Es fácil considerando que es una parodia. Por cierto, supongo que alguien, quien sea, lo pensaría dos veces antes de llamar a Saito "papi". Estaría completamente degollado antes de poder proferir la segunda sílaba ––U


	3. Mi ¿Hada Madrina?

Sólo un par de comentarios antes de empezar:

Primero que nada he de decir que, a pesar de que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, me molesté por un comentario en particular… ¡SI NO TE AGRADA MI HISTORIA SIMPLEMENTE ABSTENTE DE LEERLA!

Y otra cosa. Sobre Kaoru pues, a decir verdad la odio por ser solidaria. No es que sea tonta e inútil, es simplemente que ella se quedó con Kenshin y ni mi hermana (la miembro no. 1 del club contra Kaoru) ni yo podemos permitir eso. Si en verdad les molesta tanto que esté contra ella háganmelo saber y les haré un fic sobre ella para compensarlo, ¿ok?

Creo que eso era todo… podemos continuar

**CAPITULO III: MI… ¿HADA MADRINA?**

El torneo ya era esa misma tarde. Desde aún más temprano en la mañana CeniKenshin se levantó para poder comenzar con sus labores y tenerlas todas listas para la hora del torneo. Cerca del mediodía toda la casa estaba limpia y tan sólo le faltaba lavar la ropa (x ¡sí!) y limpiar el dojo.

Pero siendo Saito el malvado bishonen del cuento, no le permitiría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

"¡CENIKENSHIN!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sacudión un poco de polvo del techo. El pobre pelirrojo llegó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Claro que siendo CeniKenshin, hizo uso de su celestial velocidad y llegó al lado de su padrastro en menos de 3 segundos.

"¿Sí?" preguntó CeniKenshin jadeando y empuñando su gi en el lugar de su corazón para controlarse un poco del susto.

"Ve de regreso al dojo y limpia mi espada y la de Kaoru…"

"Pero apenas ayer en la noche las limpié"

"Pues lo volverás a hacer hoy, no podemos llegar al torneo con espadas en mal estado"

"Sí señor…"

Suspirando CeniKenshin dejó el cuarto de su padrastro para regresar al lugar que originalmente dejó. Pasadas un par de horas ya se encontraba limpiando afanosamente ambas espadas. Los ratoncitos Misao, Okina y Aoshi lo observaban desde una esquina del dojo. Okina estaba sumido en profunda concentración acariciando su diminuta barba y con los ojos cerrados. Al fin chasqueó sus dedos cuando una idea le llegó y salió rumbo a la habitación de CeniKenshin. Misao lo siguió arrastrando a Aoshi de la cola a toda velocidad.

Mientras el pequeño pelirrojo trabajaba incansablemente, los ratones con ayuda de las avecillas Ayame y Suzume se dieron a la tarea de encontrar todo su equipo de kendo. Encontraron un gi y una hakama casi nuevos, sin hoyos ni marcas de haber sido usados. EL gi era morado y la hakama blanca, y ambos le habían pertenecido al padre de CeniKenshin. Más delante encontraron una funda con una sakabatou en perfecto estado. Todo eso era lo único que le quedaba a CeniKenshin de su padre. Y ya una vez todo fuera, se dedicaron a limpiarlo hasta que quedara impecable.

"Bien, puedo ver que todo esta perfectamente limpio CeniKenshin, pero estamos a sólo una hora de que comienze el torneo y tú todavía no tienes ni tu espada ni tu traje, ¿qué planeas hacer?" sonrió Saito con esa maquiavélica sonrisa de tipo malo que siempre carga y que hace que sus fans se derritan en un momento… =P bien, continuando con la historia…

"Pues…"

"Lárgate de mi vista y arréglatelas como puedas"

Kaoru iba entrando al cuarto de su padre justo en el momento en que CeniKenshin lo abandonaba.

"Papi, no puedes permitir que vaya, nos hará pasar ridículos" chilló Kaoru.

"No te preocupes" contestó Saito encendiendo un cigarro, "no va a salir de esta casa y yo me aseguraré de ello"

"Pero ya acabó de limpiar absolutamente toda la casa y aún así tiene energía, además estoy segura de que ha de tener alguna espada olvidada por ahí"

"Deja de preocuparte querida, ya lo tengo todo bajo control…"

Lo más rápido que pudo, CeniKenshin subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto en el ático del tercer piso. Tenía menos de una hora para encontrar su espada y traje que le había dejado su padre, limpiarlos y tomar un baño. Tan sólo le rogaba a kami que le alcanzara el tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en su habitación se llevó una gran sorpresa. Sobre su cama estaban el gi y la hakama junto a la sakabatou, todo limpio y ordenado, listo para irse. Cerca estaban sus amigos los ratones Misao, Okina y Aoshi tumbados recuperando el aliento y las avecillas Ayame y Suzume.

"Amigos… no sé qué decir… gracias" CeniKenshin se acercó y se arrodilló frente a su cama. Tan emocionado estaba que estuvo a punto de brincar de alegría, pero para no perder tiempo se levantó y veloz cual maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi se metió a la regadera.

"¡CeniKenshin, si no te apuras nos harás llegar tarde a todos!" gitó Kaoru impacientemente desde la entrada. Ya estaban todos listos para irse y el carruaje los esperaba en la calle.

Corriendo por las escaleras llegó CeniKenshin firmemente agarrando su espada. La boca de Kaoru cayó abierta en sorpresa al verlo completamente equipado. Miró incrédula a su padre esperando una respuesta pero Saito simplemente encendió otro cigarro y lo miró mientras se acercaba.

De la nada sacó su espada y de no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos de CeniKenshin, lo hubiera cortado en dos. CeniKenshin apenas alcanzó a desenvainar su sakabatou para detener el golpe.

"¿Qué…" comenzó CeniKenshin sorprendido, pero se detuvo cuando con horror observó cómo su sakabatou se partía en dos.

"Tu espada no ha sido utilizada ni una vez en años, que no te sorprenda que ya se esté pudriendo. Vámonos hijos"

Con una tremenda cara de satisfacción Saito guió a Kaoru y a Sanosuke hacia el carruaje dejando a CeniKenshin detrás, completamente atónito. Miraba la sakabatou partida aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. El más preciado recuerdo de su padre estaba deshecho…

Caminó lentamente hacia el jardín con ambos pedazos de la espada en sus manos. Se sentó en una banca del jardín, aún sin decir nada y sin poder despegar sus ojos de la espada.

De pronto unas luces, como luciérnagas, comenzaron a rodearlo. Las luces se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más intentas hasta que en un instante CeniKenshin no pudo ver nada. Cuando la luz se aclaró y CeniKenshin por fin pudo enfocar la vista se asombró de ver frente a él a un colosal hombre vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa azul más clara. La camisa le quedaba tan ajustada que parecía que se la habían pintado y encima llevaba una enorme capa blanca con bordes rojos. Tenía cabello negro y largo atado en la espalda a la altura de la nuca y sobre él llevaba una coronita con un mensaje escrito: "Hijo Seijuro 13". Además en las manos cargaba con una botella de sake y una espada de bambú más corta de lo común.

Atónito, CeniKenshin pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo loco por la tristeza de ver su espada rota. No quizo ni imaginar lo que este hombre con traje de macho hacía ahí usando una corona en su cabeza.

"Escuché que tienes problemas" habló el hombre frente a él.

"¿Oro?" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el pelirrojo.

"He venido a ayudarte"

"…¿oro?"

"Baka. Presta atención, yo fui enviado para solucionar tus problemas así que dime qué es lo que necesitas"

"¿Quién eres tú?" por fin pudo pronunciar algo más el pobre CeniKenshin que todavía no digería el asombro. El hombre simplemente apuntó hacia la corona en su cabeza.

"¿Hiko Seijuro 13?" preguntó aún más sorprendido CeniKenshin.

"Así es, ese es mi nombre, pero puedes llamarme Hiko. Soy tu hada madrina"

"…"

Ahora definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. O bueno, tal vez no, quizá ese hombre había estado tomando demasiado sake… sí, tenía que ser eso.

"¿Hada madrina?" preguntó tímidamente CeniKenshin.

"Sí, ¿qué esperabas? Hado padrino no suena tan bien, la autora decidió dejarme este título, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo…"

"Y dices que me ayudarás en mi problema"

"Sí. Sé que tú quieres ir al torneo de kendo que habrá en el castillo en unos cuantos minutos pero tu malvado padrastro no te lo permitió y encima rompió su sakabatou"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Ya te lo dije, soy tu hada madrina y es mi deber saberlo para poderte ayudar. Ahora, muéstrame tu sakabatou y podremos arreglarla"

Sin saber que más hacer, CeniKenshin extendió las manos y le mostró a Hiko los dos fragmentos de su sakabatou. Por un momento los estudió cuidadosamente y finalmente, después de tomar un trago de su botella de sake, extendió la espadita de bambú, murmuró algo que no tuvo sentido para CeniKenshin y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la espada estuvo reparada y reluciente.

Si CeniKenshin no acababa de morir de un ataque al corazón entonces era un milagro de la ciencia. Todo le pasaba en un día y no podía creer sus ojos. Su espada estaba como nueva.

"Gracias…" murmuró débilmente.

"Mi trabajo todavía no termina. Puede que ya tengas tu espada pero todavía hace falta arreglar el resto" y con otro trago a su botella y más palabras extrañas, usando su espada de bambú arregló la ropa de CeniKenshin de manera que se viera nueva. También ató su largo cabello. "Y para el toque final…"

Cerca de donde se encontraban estaba una sandía que Kaoru planeaba comer esa noche. Con un movimiento de su espada la convirtió en un carruaje y a Misao, Okina y Aoshi que andaban por ahí de mirones, los convirtió en caballos. Yahiko el gato también recibió un poco de la magia, convirtiéndose en el conductor del carruaje. Ahora era un chiquillo con cabello negro.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó CeniKenshin "¿y sin palabras mágicas?"

"…maldición, las olvidé… igual no tenían efecto, sólo eran para impresionar"

CeniKenshin observó cuidadosamente los nuevos dones de su hada madrina. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos y tuvo que tocar el carruaje para asegurarse de que era real.

"Ahora escúchame bien" dijo Hiko, "no todo lo que ves es eterno. Justo a la media noche todo lo que ves aquí regresará a su forma original, excepto la sakabatou, ése es mi regalo. Deberás ir ahora al torneo de kendo y ganarlo, pero todo antes de la media noche, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí… muchas gracias Hiko, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí"

"Puedes comenzar por apartarte de mi vista y darte prisa para llegar al torneo"

"Sí, lo haré, muchas gracias"

CeniKenshin abordó el carruaje y Yahiko de inmediato se puso en movimiento. CeniKenshin se asomó por la ventanilla para decir adiós a su hada madrina pero ya no lo encontró, sólo un montón de lucecillas que se asemejaban a luciérnagas, igual que como antes de que se apareciera Hiko Seijuro 13.


	4. Antes de Medianoche

**CAPÍTULO IV: ANTES DE MEDIANOCHE**

Conforme se acercaba al palacio CeniKenshin se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Hacía ya un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había practicado, ¿qué tal que ya no se acordaba de su técnica?

'Relájate' pensó recargándose en su asiento, 'lo recuerdas todo bien. Además has estado practicando con Kaoru-dono, no puedes estar tan oxidado…'

Una gotita cayó de su frente al recordar las "prácticas" con Kaoru. No eran más que pararse a recibir golpes. Pero bueno, ya estaba en camino y no podía decepcionar a su hada madrina después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Además, ¿cuál sería el objetivo de la historia? No podría dejarla a medias o la escritora no tendría nada qué hacer… (Setsuna corriendo amenazada por la espada de Hiko "¡Vuélveme a llamar hada madrina y verás!" ;P ) … tal vez ya tenga algo que hacer…

…Ahem, bueno, en el castillo había cientos de maestros de kendo, todos con sus flamantes gis nuevos y sus relucientes espadas. La princesa Megumi los observaba a todos aburrida a pesar de que los enfrentamientos eran espectaculares. El rey Genzai se frotaba las manos nervioso de ver a la princesa en ese estado. ¿Sería posible que ningún maestro de kendo agradara a su hija?

Ahora era el turno de la hija del jefe de la policía. El rey verdaderamente detestaba a Saito por su frialdad, pero si a la princesa le agradaba el estilo de la hija, no habría nada más que hacer. Los tres integrantes de la familia se presentaron ante él, le hicieron una reverencia, y Saito se adelantó.

"Su majestad, es mi más grande honor presentarle a mi hija Kaoru. Si usted lo permite, ella le demostrará lo poderoso que es su estilo Kamiya Kasshin"

Megumi permanecía aburrida. No hizo más que ver hacia la jovencita, esperando que esto terminara pronto. Genzai hizo una señal y otro maestro más de kendo, Kamatari Honjou, se adelantó a ser el oponente de Kaoru. Tras una corta reverencia, el duelo comenzó. Megumi observó un tiempo con interés, mismo que perdió cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron nuevamente. Un joven pelirrojo, que en un principio Megumi tomó equivocadamente por mujer, se acercó con pasos inseguros. Su pecho era plano y una mirada de cerca reveló que efectivamente era hombre (--U).

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Megumi apartando su vista de la pelea que en esos momentos se estaba efectuando frente a ella.

Hoji se vio en un grande apuro tratando de identificarlo. Repasaba todas las listas de los dojos de kendo conocidos así como sus maestros, pero no pudo encontrar el nombre del pelirrojo. "Lo ignoro majestad" contestó Hoji un tanto frustrado de que algo se le escapara a su impecable orden.

"Háganlo venir y que combata contra alguien" ordenó Megumi.

"Si me permite su majestad" un joven se adelantó. Soujirou Seta, ganador previo de un combate, pidió permiso a Megumi de pelear con el recién llegado. Ese niño que nunca dejaba de sonreíir ponía a Megumi de nervios, si no, bien lo hubiera elegido como maestro. Su juventud, vitalidad e impresionante velocidad, llamaban fuertemente la atención de Megumi. 'Cualquiera que gane de los dos' se dijo Megumi, 'será mi próximo maestro de kendo'

"Detengan este combate" ordenó Megumi señalando hacia Kaoru y Kamatari, "quiero que Seta-san y ese desconocido combatan justo aquí, frente a mí"

Hoji personalmente se encargó de ir por el desconocido. "¿Cuál es su nombre y el de su estilo?" le preguntó al pelirrojo. CeniKenshin lo pensó un poco "Himura Kenshin" finalmente contestó el aludido, "y mi estilo es el Hiten Mitsurugi". De ninguna manera iba a dar el sobrenombre por el cual su padrastro lo llamaba.

"Su majestad, me complace el presentar a Himura Kenshin con su estilo el Hiten Mitsurugi"

El gran salón cayó repentinamente en un denso silencio. Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre CeniKenshin y la princesa Megumi se volvió en su asiento para mirar más detenidamente al pelirrojo. Hoji se detuvo en seco al registrar en su mente lo que acababa de decir. Era legendario el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi y según todos, perdido para siempre cuando el último maestro había muerto y su único hijo desaparecido misteriosamente.

"No bromees muchacho" repuso el rey Genzai, "el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi fue perdido para siempre, es imposible que tú seas maestro en ese estilo"

Ahora la gente murmuraba volteando a ver a CeniKenshin. Megumi sonreía placenteramente y Soujirou miraba con gran interés al recién llegado, claramente ansioso de comenzar el combate. Kaoru sin embargo se sintió indignada de haber sido tan abruptamente interrumpida y Saito estaba irreconociblemente furioso. Inmediatamente reconoció a CeniKenshin, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, le dejaría la tarea de humillarlo a alguien más.

CeniKenshin ahora se sentía más nervioso. "Suficiente" dijo Megumi levantándose de su asiento, "este joven dice llamarse Himura, el nombre del pasado maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, si dice la verdad, quiero ver el legendario estilo en acción. Si no, Soujirou se encargará de acabar con él"

No hubo más remedio que dar paso a la pelea. "El siguiente combate se llevará a cabo entre Seta Soujirou, maestro del estilo Tenken, y Himura Kenshin, maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi" anunció Hoji. Al sonido de un silbato la pelea comenzó. Nadie hacía movimiento alguno y miraban conteniendo las respiraciones como ambos jóvenes daban la más espectacular muestra de toda la tarde.

CeniKenshin pronto calló a los espectadores demostrando que efectivamente era maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. El mismo rey lo confirmó cuando pudo reconocer los movimientos que en ocasión anterior había podido observar del ya fallecido maestro.

(Por motivos de una bien desarrollada pereza, la autora se reserva la descripción de la pelea que en esos momentos se llevaba a cabo en el palacio real. A todos los lectores se les pide que simplemente se imaginen la pelea que Kenshin y Soujirou sostuvieron en el escondite de Shihio. Las musas inspiradoras de Setsuna la miran en estos momentos con miradas que matan "Si vas a hacer una historia hazla bien!!!" exclama una de ellas. "No molesten" responde Setsuna arrojando una pluma hacia las enfurecidas musas continuemos… "Aaaahhhh, no me abandonen musitas queridas, ¡NOOO! Setsuna sale disparada tras sus musas)

Bueno, bueno, era completamente increíble la pelea, y por un momento parecía que el maestro más joven, el tenken Seta Soujirou, ganaría esta ronda. Logró cortar a CeniKenshin en varias ocasiones, lo que sólo hizo que el pelirrojo se enfureciera. Cuando vio que no habría otra solución, CeniKenshin cambió el color de sus ojos al enfurecerse. (¡Qué buen truco, ¿no lo creen?!) Esto obviamente desconcertó a Soujirou que dejó de pelear con el mismo coraje que antes y finalmente resultó derrotado. CeniKenshin se dio una pequeña sacudida y sus ojos regresaron al acostumbrado violeta. (Además de espadachín, mago, ¿qué más puede pedir Megumi?).

Hurras y bravos se alzaron en todo el salón cuando los combatientes terminaron. CeniKenshin era una gran sensación y todos lo vitoreaban, entre ellos la princesa Megumi. Los únicos que no hacían movimiento alguno eran Kaoru y Saito. Si sus miradas pudieran matar, CeniKenshin ya estaría a treinta metros bajo tierra.

"Felicidades Himura, has ganado la batalla y demostrado que eres el verdadero maestro de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi. Estamos grandemente impresionados y para celebrar esperamos que todos se nos unan en la cena de medianoche para clausurar el evento" anunció el rey Genzai, seguro ahora de que Megumi estaba satisfecha con un maestro.

'¿Medianoche?' pensó el pelirrojo entrando en pánico. Mientras todos desalojaban hacia el comedor CeniKenshin huyó despavorido. Megumi alcanzó a notarlo y salió tras él. CeniKenshin chocó con alguien en su apresurada escapada y tiró su sakabattou en el camino. Estaba a punto de regresarse a recogerla, pero vio a Megumi acercarse y en ese momento empezaron las campanadas que anunciaban las doce en punto de la noche. CeniKenshin no podía permitir que las personas se dieran cuenta de quién era en verdad. Apresuró el paso dejando olvidada la espada y abordó su carruaje, dejando atrás a una muy desconcertada princesa.

"¿Qué ocurre Megumi?" preguntó el rey al verla regresar triste y con una espada en las manos, "esa espada es…"

"Es de Himura" contestó la princesa, "acaba de salir corriendo…"

"Bueno querida… cuando la naturaleza llama no puedes evitarlo…"

"¡No padre! Himura salió del palacio, no va a regresar a la cena"

"Oh…" el rey detestaba ver a su hija triste por lo que hizo lo mejor para alegrarla, "despreocúpate hija mía, yo me encargaré de encontrarlo nuevamente"

"¿Cómo, si no sabemos nada de él? Hoji ni siquiera lo tenía en su lista"

'Yo y mi gran bocota' pensó el rey entrando en pánico al ver que su última esperanza, Hoji el maniático amante del orden, sería en vano.

"Si me permiten , sus majestades" interrumpió el mismo Hoji, "existe una manera de identificar al espadachín. Verán, cada espada está hecha a la medida exacta para su dueño. Himura dejó atrás su sakabattou, pero conserva la vaina, así que si nos dirigimos a todas las escuelas de kendo de la región y hacemos que cada quien pruebe a ver si su funda es la adecuada para esta espada, encontraremos a nuestro fugitivo"

"¡Brillante Hoji, simplemente brillante! Lo ves hija querida, no habrá problemas. Ahora hay que disfrutar de este maravilloso festín que tengo demasiada hambre"

Eso aseguraba todo. Bastaba esperar hasta la mañana siguiente… aparentemente nadie más notó que CeniKenshin era el único en todo el reino con flamante cabello rojo, lo que hubiera facilitado increíblemente su búsqueda… --U. Pero bueno, a seguir con la magnífica idea de Hoji, que además así va la historia… más o menos.

**N/A:** Hola, creyeron que me había olvidado de este fic???? Pues sí… lo olvidé por un tiempo, pero igual y está corto, no veo por qué no termiarlo. Después de esto les prometo que ya sólo será un capítulo más. Espero que lo disfruten!!!! ; )


	5. Otro de los Tantos Finales Felices

**CAPITULO V: OTRO DE LOS TANTOS FINALES FELICES**

Un débil rayo de luz iluminó las delicadas facciones del pequeño maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su cama. Afuera los pajaritos Ayame y Suzume entonaban su dulce melodía que indicaba que CeniKenshin debía despertarse a la proximidad para empezar sus labores cotidianas. Sin embargo, cuando una sombra interrumpió el haz de luz que acababa de caer sobre su rostro, sintió una increíble angustia y enormes deseos de estar en un lugar a millones de kilómetros de donde actualmente estaba. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su padrastro sobre él con una de esas miradas que te anuncian que tienes muy pocos minutos de vida, recordó de repente porqué se sentía tan miserable en esos momentos.

"…Bu-buenos… días" dijo CeniKenshin en una voz tan baja y aguda que difícilmente se alcanzó a escuchar.

"Para ti no lo creo" le contestó Saito con un tono más helado que el Polo Norte.

CeniKenshin no sabía que hacer. No quería dejar la seguridad de su cama, como si sus cobertores fueran a prueba de bombas, pero pasara lo que pasara, Saito a fin de cuentas terminaría desatando su ira entera sobre él. Al fin se armó de valor para cuando menos sentarse.

"Parece ser que tenemos problemas con la disciplina" continuó Saito.

"¿Con la disciplina?" preguntó CeniKenshin lo más cordial que pudo tratando de sacar un aire de sincero asombro que se vio inmediatamente ahogado por la mirada asesina de su padrastro.

"Así es CeniKenshin. Ayer en la noche mientras estábamos en la fiesta del rey Genzai sucedió algo que definitivamente no puedo permitir" como CeniKenshin no decía palabra alguna Saito continuó, "a pesar de que rompí tu espada de alguna forma robaste una en algún lugar y de cualquier manera te presentaste-"

"¡No la robé!" exclamó CeniKenshin interrumpiendo a su padrastro.

"¡MIENTES!" rugió Saito como respuesta, "¡No tenías más espadas, hice pedazos la que tu padre te dejó! Si no la robaste, ¿de dónde la sacaste entonces? De ninguna manera pueden reparar una espada en tan poco tiempo, menos una que estaba prácticamente hecha añicos"

"…no la robé…"

"¿De dónde sacaste esa espada entonces?"

"…" CeniKenshin mantuvo la boca cerrada, ¿cómo explicar que un tipo vestido extrañamente que se hace llamar tu "hada madrina" reapareció de la nada una espada nueva y reluciente? Hasta la propia explicación que CeniKenshin estaba formulando en su cabeza sonaba ridícula.

Saito con el silencio de CeniKenshin obviamente se imaginó lo peor. "¡Levántate!"

En menos de medio segundo CeniKenshin estaba arriba. Junto a Saito, CeniKenshin no era más que un niño en cuanto a estaturas y tuvo que doblar mucho el cuello para poder mirar a Saito a los ojos. Más desprecio no se pudo haber registrado como el que se mostraba en los ojos del malvado padrastro.

"Con tu interrupción hiciste que Kaoru se viera mal" gruñó Saito, "ahora por tu culpa no podrá convertirse en la profesora de kendo de la princesa Megumi"

"Pero…"

"¿Pero? ¡PERO! ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¡Usted me permitió ir!" interrumpió CeniKenshin antes de que Saito siguiera con sus gritos. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Un puño salió directo a la cara de CeniKenshin y el pobre pelirrojo tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y buscar apoyo en su cama después del tremendo impacto que acababa de recibir.

"Vas a pagar por esto" Saito de hecho estaba temblando de rabia y apuntando un dedo amenazador en dirección de CeniKenshin, "ya lo verás. Te haré algo malo… algo tan, pero tan malo… ¡qué todavía ni siquiera sé qué es!"

CeniKenshin tuvo que contener la furia que él mismo estaba sintiendo por dentro. Se sorprendió de no haberse lanzado furioso sobre su padrastro, y mejor decidió concentrarse en mantener estable el color de sus ojos, que amenazaba con tornarse ámbar, como sucedía cada vez que estaba enojado. Fue hasta que Saito habló nuevamente cuando sintió algo dentro de él desfallecer, algo que bien pudo haber sido su corazón:

"Mientras tanto…" dijo Saito en un susurro peligroso y lleno de rabia, "no volverás a lavar la ropa"

"¡NOOOOOOO!"

XXX XXX XXX

"Kaoru, ¿has visto a tu hermano?"

"No papi, creo que todavía no regresa"

"Mmm…"

Haciendo un recuento de los daños, Saito se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de traer a Sanosuke de regreso con ellos. Supuso que nada malo podría pasarle, lo peor fuera que le diera una congestión después de tanto sake… momento, ¿lo peor? No, Saito sacudió esa idea de su cabeza. No podía negar que tenía un ligero desprecio hacia su hijo mayor, pero no debía desearle nada malo… Bien, si no regresaba en un mes mandaría a alguien a buscarlo…

"¡Hey, abran la puerta!" gritó el mismísimo Sanosuke desde la entrada.

"¡Está abierta Sano!" respondió Kaoru intentando por enésima vez cocinar algo que: no se quemara, no estuviera demasiado salado, no estuviera crudo por dentro, no estuviera muy agrio, que no se viera más viscoso de lo ordinario, que no se moviera, que no caminara alrededor de la mesa… en fin, algo edible. Esta vez, viendo que el pescado que trataba de freír saltaba de un lado a otro evadiendo su cuchillo, decidió dejarlo por la paz pensando que la cocina era sólo para idiotas como CeniKenshin, y fue a abrirle la puerta a su hermano.

"Vaya, hasta que alguien se compadece de mí" dijo Sanosuke cuando al fin Kaoru llegó a la puerta, "aquí estoy, con una resaca de los mil demonios, y todavía deciden ignorarme."

"¿Tienes resaca Sanosuke?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Nada, sólo que yo pensaba que siempre estabas ebrio"

Kaoru tuvo que escapar a los golpes de su furioso hermano, quien después de unos cuatro se dio por vencido para vomitar en alguno de los baños del dojo.

_"Vaya"_ pensó Sanosuke mientras veía flotar los restos de su última comida mezclada con todo el sake que consumió la noche anterior, _"no recuerdo haber comido **eso**__… ¿quién iba a pensar que la princesa Megumi me fuera a ganar en juegos de bebidas?"_

"¿Dónde estuviste Sanosuke?" interrumpió Saito pinchándose la nariz al ver lo que le sucedía a su hijo.

"En el castillo… La princesa Megumi no me dejaba ir y decidió emborracharse junto conmigo"

"Mmm… supongo que eso explica por qué llegaste sin pantalones y sólo en calzoncillos…"

Sanosuke miró hacia abajo… Ups, esa princesita era más de lo que aparentaba. Con un intenso color rojo en la cara, salió corriendo a buscar un par de pantalones blancos y regresó completamente vestido. _"Maldita princesita."_

"Y dime Sanosuke, ya que pasaste la noche en el castillo, ¿qué dijeron del nuevo maestro de kendo?" preguntó ansiosa Kaoru, dispuesta a reanudar la lucha con el pescado a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, el nuevo maestro… me pareció escuchar decir a Megumi que ya había decidido por su nuevo maestro, pero que el tipo al que había elegido salió corriendo antes de que pudiera hablar con él…"

"¿Él?"

"Así es hermanita, lo siento pero creo que no fuiste elegida"

Kaoru golpeó furiosa la tabla de cortar con el cuchillo. Sin querer le había atinado al pescado que de inmediato dejó de moverse.

"¿Alguna idea de quién es?" preguntó Saito sabiendo de antemano que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

"…pues" Sanosuke midió cuidadosamente sus palabras, "tal parece que el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi en verdad impresionó a la princesa…"

XXX XXX XXX

"Abran la puerta en nombre de su real majestad, el rey Genzai"

Por segunda vez alguien esperaba en la puerta. Nuevamente Kaoru fue a abrir. Se encontró con al menos una docena de pajes y el consejero del rey, Hoji. El hombre vestido de verde alargó un pergamino en el que se notaba un sello oficial. Para estas alturas, Saito y Sanosuke ya se les habían unido en la puerta, curiosos al no obtener respuesta alguna de la perpleja Kaoru cuando le preguntaron sobre el recién llegado.

"En nombre de su real majestad, el rey Genzai, y de su alteza, la princesa Megumi, todos los espadachines del reino están obligados a rendirse a la petición de la princesa Megumi y sacar cualquier kodachi, sakabatou, wakisashi o katana para ser inspeccionadas y comprobar si esta vaina" Hoji pausó en su lectura para señalar a un paje que traía una vaina cargando en un cojín de terciopelo rogo, "les pertenece. De ser así, deberán ser escoltados al castillo para convertirse en el nuevo maestro de kendo de la princesa. Si no, pues… ¡pueden irse al carajo!"

Los tres habitantes del dojo voltearon a verse sorprendidos. Hoji los miró expectativamente hasta que le permitieron la entrada. Cerca de ahí, Misao, Okina y Aoshi pudieron escuchar todo lo que pasaba y salieron corriendo hasta la habitación en donde habían encerrado a CeniKenshin.

Llegando a la puerta vieron las llaves colgando a un lado, en un lugar demasiado alto para los tres, incluso formando una escalera juntos. Sin perder más tiempo, Misao salió corriendo arrastrando a los otros dos tras ella. Nada la detendría y pronto llegó a una ventana. Buscó frenéticamente por los cielos hasta que pudo encontrar a las aves Ayame y Suzume. Hablando en lenguaje de esas pequeñas especies, finalmente se dieron a entender lo que querían (no me pregunten cómo), y fueron las avecillas las que bajaron la llave de su lugar y abrieron la puerta (¡tomen eso entrenadores de animales! Apuesto a que ni ustedes ni sus mascotas pueden hacerlo mejor).

En una esquina, sentado en posicisión fetal y murmurando sin sentido, el pequeño pelirrojo movía los brazos de manera extraña. Cuando los animalitos se aproximaron vieron al pobre CeniKenshin temblando y haciendo ademanes de lavar ropa imaginaria en una tina imaginaria.

"Ropa… lavar la ropa… qué… qué blanco"

Suspirando unos y golpeándose las frentes otros, Aoshi fue el que se decidió a morder al maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi en el pie para sacarlo de su trance.

"¿Qué?" CeniKenshin volteó alrededor desconcertado. Viendo primero la puerta abierta, y luego a los animalitos, CeniKenshin cambió el color de sus ojos violetas por uno ámbar, y veloz cual gacela, salió corriendo en búsqueda de su sakabatou escondida en la habitación de su padrastro, y luego a la sala donde todavía estaban reunidos su familia con los invitados.

"Bien… tal parece que aquí no es…" estaba diciendo Hoji al sacar la espada demasiado delgada de Kaoru de la funda. Los pajes comenzaron a retroceder, dispuestos a seguir tratando, cuando al pie de las escaleras notaron a una chica de cabello rojo.

"¡NO SOY MUJER!" gritó CeniKenshin "¡Miren!" apuntó a su pecho plano. Aunque sus facciones sean parecidas a las de una señorita, no se puede negar que CeniKenshin es todo un hombre ;)

"Por favor, déjenme a mí intentarlo"

CeniKenshin descendió ceremoniosamente las escaleras con su sakabatou en mano y se aproximó a Hoji, quien todavía tenía la funda entre sus manos. Permitiendo que CeniKenshin tomara la funda, todos observaron con respiración contenida mientras poco a poco el sakabatou encajaba perfectamente en la funda. Con un satisfactorio click pudieron comprobar que él era el que buscaban…

XXX XXX XXX

Y así, igualito al cuento que todos conocemos, la historia del pequeño pelirrojo, CeniKenshin, llega a otro de los tantos finales felices. CeniKenshin fue llevado al castillo y su horrible hermanastra Kaoru y su padrastro Saito fueron llevados como sirvientes a hacer las labores del castillo. Como Sanosuke le hacía ojitos pispiretos a la princesa Megumi, le perdonaron la faena… además, quién le iba a decir que no a semejante pedazo de hombre .

CeniKenshin al fin accedió a ser el maestro de kendo de la princesa… bueno, sólo con una condición…

"¡ROPA! ¡QUIERO LAVAR LA ROPAAAAA!"

**FIN**

…"¡Oye, espera!"

"Oh, no…"

Hiko Seijuro sigue persiguiendo a la pobre y pequeña autora por todo el set blandiendo su katana amenazadoramente.

"¡Esto todavía no se acaba! Quítame esta ridícula corona!"

"Pero tú sólo dijiste que dejara de llamarte hada madrina, no mencionaste nada sobre la corona" exclama la descabellada autora tratando de encontrar refugio tras sus musas.

Hiko está echando humo por las orejas… así de enojado está.

"¡Está bien!" implora la pobre Setilla después de que sus musas la abandonan. "¿Qué te parece si te doy una botella de sake para arreglar todo este malentendido?"

Hiko se detiene en seco y acepta la botella para irse a tomarla a algún rincón desolado. Sin darse cuenta, él mismo puede quitarse la corona y la tira a un lado --U

"Bien, espero que este fic hecho especialmente por mí, la magnífica y espectacular Setsuna Seta, les haya gustado, nos veremos después… ¡Sayonara!"


End file.
